I Love You, Mimi Tachikawa
by Venus163
Summary: Twelve years from the Digiworld, Matt comes back from the United States to find the whole gang...and Mimi. Having made a name for herself, Mimi is in love with Joe...or is she? NOT MIMOE!!
1. Default Chapter Title

I LOVE YOU, MIMI TACHIKAWA- PART 1  
  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
Yay! You've come to read my fanfic! Send all constructive criticism to crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
Warning, this is for Mimato fans only! This part is rated PG. Anyway, it focuses mainly on Matt and Mimi, though T.K./Kari and Tai/Sora romance comes up a bit. Izzy fans- he has a cyber girlfriend! ^_^ All you Joe fans out there...sorry, but I needed someone to be noble in my story...  
  
Please E-Mail me and tell me if there are any mistakes in this. This was originally a Word document, but not a lot of places accept .doc stories, so I was forced to retype this into .txt format. Also, this was split into two parts; originally it was just one.  
  
Oh well, let's get started.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND I NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO AKIYOSHI HONGO, TOEI ANIMATION, TM, BANDAI, AND ANY OTHERS THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED TO MENTION. I HAVE WRITTEN THIS FOR PURE ENJOYMENT, NOT FOR MONEY!  
  
The two songs, 'For All Eternity' and 'Afraid' on the other hand, is written completely by ME. So is the Story Line. (COPYRIGHT 2000) Now, if you want to use it, I suggest asking me for permission before I get so mad I decide to sic Metalgarurumon on you! Heh heh...well, anyhow, the plot and the two songs of Mimi's are mine. MINE!!  
  
Now that I've gotten that disclaimer point across, on with the story!  
  
  
  
I Love You, Mimi Tachikawa- Part 1  
  
By Venus163  
  
  
PART 1:  
  
  
  
Matt looked around him. Tokyo was still the same. Twelve years had not changed it at all. He stood at the old summer camp site, where they had all met.  
  
He had kept in touch with them all for a year or two, then they had suddenly stopped communicating. That second year, he and his father had moved to America, because of his work.  
  
Now he was back, thanks to a promise made those twelve years ago and with a lot of cash from a movie he had made a year ago in the States.  
  
Matt still wore khakis, but wore a dark green shirt on top. His hair was still in those crazy spikes.   
  
'Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K., Kari, Mimi...' His eyes misted, remembering their adventures.  
  
"Matt?" an uncertain voice asked.  
  
He turned. "Izzy!"  
  
The two guys shook hands.   
  
"How long has it been?" asked Matt.  
  
"Twelve years since you left and we lost track of you," laughed Izzy. "Of course, after the movie you made, we heard your name again." He had grown older, obviously. He was 22 now. His auburn hair was cut slightly shorter, and he had changed into khakis and a long white shirt half tucked in.  
  
"Well, an actor I am. Not a good one..."  
  
"Nonsense! That scene where you died tragically...it had me in tears!"  
  
"Sure, Izzy!" Matt said sarcastically. "And you are..."  
  
"A computer technician."  
  
"Well, duh! Even I could have told you that!" Matt laughed. Then he pointed out, "I see you still have your laptop, Izzy,"  
  
"Of course he does!" rang a familiar voice.  
  
Matt looked up. "Joe!"  
  
Joe had gotten rid of his glasses, probably for contacts. He now wore blue jeans and a beige shirt. Joe was 23 years old, and the nerdy look was gone. "Yeah, it's me. A doctor now, but still me. But you...I can see it now, you being mobbed by a crowd of your female admirers!"  
  
They shook hands, smiling.  
  
Matt grinned. "I can't believe you finally ditched the glasses!"  
  
He shrugged, blushing. "Well,..."  
  
"It was his girlfriend that did it!" laughed a younger voice.  
  
"T.K.!"  
  
Matt ran and hugged his little brother, now 20 and not so little. "How are you?"  
  
T.K. smiled. "Great! I'm doing great, though shorter on cash than you are!" T.K. was now wearing khakis and a gray shirt.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
T.K. grinned. "I'm studying to be a vet!"  
  
"Vet?" choked Matt.  
  
"I liked caring for Digimon, so what difference is there between them and animals?"  
  
Matt nodded, then suddenly smirked. "What's this I hear about a girlfriend, Joe?"  
  
Joe blushed more. "Well, she's really nice, and she's really pretty..."  
  
Matt stared. "So it's true?"  
  
"Of course!" T.K. announced. "Joe is like, SO in love with her..."  
  
"Well, yeah...T.K.! You shouldn't be talking! You have a girlfriend too!" Joe shrieked, embarrassed.  
  
"T.K.?" gaped Matt. "A girlfriend?"  
  
"That's right!" This time, a feminine voice rang out.  
  
"Kari!" Matt cried out.  
  
Kari gave T.K. a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm his girlfriend!"  
  
Matt gave her a brief hug, more due to the jealous glint in his brother's eyes. Kari, also 20 like T.K., wore a light green skirt with a yellow top. Her hair reached her shoulders, now.  
  
"I've seen your movie," she announced. "I loved it! It was so touching!"  
  
"Thanks! And how are you doing, Kari?" Matt asked her.  
  
"Fine! I'm studying to be a teacher!"  
  
"You? A teacher?"  
  
"I want to help children," she said seriously. Then, she smiled, changing the subject. "T.K.'s really sweet, Matt. You had a very big influence on him."  
  
Matt flushed slightly. "Whatever," he tried, his old attitude surfacing.  
  
T.K. nudged him. "Come on, admit it! You were soft back then!"  
  
"Yeah, Matt!" A male voice mocked.  
  
"Long time no see!" A feminine one softly rang out.  
  
"Tai! Sora!" Matt shook Tai's hand furiously and hugged Sora.  
  
Tai had cut his hair. The goggles were gone. He wore gray jeans and an orange shirt.  
  
Sora's hair was done up in a ponytail. She wore blue jeans with a white shirt. Both she and Tai were 23.  
  
"Great to see you, Matt!" Sora greeted. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."  
  
"I keep my promises," Matt said arrogantly.  
  
"Hey, Matt! What have you been doing, other than making movies and having your face shown everywhere?" Tai said, smirking. "No one would recognize you with that hat on; the color clashes with your clothes."  
  
Matt shrugged, ignoring the last part of Tai's speech. "Nothing much."  
  
"Found a girlfriend? Or did your attitude scare them away?"  
  
"TAI!" Sora elbowed him, hard, in the stomach.  
  
He doubled over. "Oh...the pain..."  
  
"Oh Tai! Did I hurt you?" asked Sora worridly. "Here, let me see..." she started, leaning over towards him.  
  
"Got you!" Tai jumped up and grabbed Sora's face in his hands. He planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
Matt stared. "Huh?" He looked around and noticed everyone tapping their feet, as if they were used to it.  
  
"Sora and Tai started going out a year ago," explained Izzy.  
  
Matt nodded. "Oh. About time! Well, if you two lovebirds are done making out..."  
  
Sora and Tai stepped away from each other, blushing.  
  
T.K. sighed in exasperation. "Is your brother always like that, Kari?"  
  
She nodded. "Unfortunately. I didn't know until he and Sora started dating that he was a hopeless romantic."  
  
"Hey!" Tai broke in.  
  
"What are your jobs, guys?" asked Matt, trying to catch up.  
  
"I'm a lawyer," Tai answered.  
  
"YOU? A LAWYER?"  
  
"Hey! I work for one of the largest law firms in Japan!"  
  
Matt shook his head. "Unbelievable. Sora, don't tell me that you became a monster-truck driver or something?"  
  
Sora laughed. "No, but I am a biologist."  
  
"What happened to everybody?" Matt demanded. "I can understand Izzy being a computer technician and Joe a doctor, but...I mean, I can't picture Tai in a suit and working in a court! Or T.K. in a white coat helping sick animals. Kari standing in front of a blackboard and lecturing is hard to imagine, too! And Sora! Sitting in front of a microscope is not what I had in mind when I wondered about her career!"  
  
"People do change, you know," said Sora, eyes twinkling. "Like you. Twelve years ago I would have laughed at the thought of you being an actor, but..."  
  
Joe interrupted. "Sora, is Mimi going to make it?" Matt realized that Mimi was the only one who wasn't there.  
  
"She said that Rocky gave her a day off, but if he forgets, she's going to give him the slip," Sora answered.  
  
Joe looked at his watch. "She's ten minutes late, now."  
  
"Then she should be here about..." said Sora, "...now."  
  
At that moment a panting figure ran up the hill, leaving a cloud of dust behind. "Wait for me!" A soft, beautiful voice rang out. She stopped, gasping, before them.  
  
Matt felt his jaw drop open. It was Mimi. At 23 years old, she was dressed in blue jeans with a tank top with different shades of pink striped across with a white blazer on top. Her hairstyle was exactly the same, yet it seemed more mature. She looked beautiful. She's a goddess! was the only thought that would go through his mind.  
  
"Sorry!" she said, after catching her breath. "I overslept after all my dance practice yesterday. Rocky started talking to me about this new music video, and I just got away..."  
  
"It's okay, Mimi," Tai assured her. "We're not mad."  
  
"And then I had to run halfway around town with male fans drooling at my feet!" she shrieked. "It was awful!" She froze, her eyes on Matt. "Matt! It's been a while! Oh, I loved your movie!"  
  
"Enough about my movie, already!" Matt said loudly.  
  
"Well then," said Mimi, "as I was saying, those fans..."  
  
"Wait," Matt said. They all stopped and looked at him. "What is this about, Mimi? Dance practice, music video, fans...and who's Rocky? Just what is her job?"  
  
Tai snickered. "You've obviously been out of the country for way too long."  
  
"What, Tai?" snapped Matt.  
  
"He has a point," T.K. said gingerly.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know," Kari nodded.  
  
"What?"  
  
Izzy searched through his backpack and took out a CD. "This."  
  
Matt looked at the cover. Mimi was on the cover dressed in a golden spaghetti-strap dress. She was kneeling on the ground, winking and holding up a V for Victory sign. It said, 'Mimi Tachikawa- Eternal Love'.  
  
"Mimi?" he said disbelievingly.  
  
"Izzy!" She smiled. "I didn't know you were a fan of mine!"  
  
Izzy blushed. "Well, I...um..."  
  
Joe had his arms crossed, a displeased look on his face. "Mimi..."  
  
She smiled. "I'm sorry, Joe." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. In a few moments Joe had his arms around her waist and Mimi had her arms around his neck.  
  
Matt felt as if a thousand daggers had pierced his chest. He stared at them kissing, oblivious to the others.  
  
T.K. sighed. "Not again."  
  
"Is Mimi...Is she..." Matt's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, she's Joe's girlfriend," Kari answered.  
  
Tai cleared his throat. "Ahem." When Mimi and Joe showed no signs of having heard him, he cleared his throat again, louder. "Ahem." When they kept kissing, he went, "AHEM!!"  
  
The two broke apart, and seeing everyone staring at them, stepped away from each other while blushing.   
  
"Sorry," Joe murmured.  
  
"Right," Tai muttered. Louder, he said, "Well, are you guys ready? The beach is the first stop, right?"  
  
Mimi nodded. "Uh-huh! Although I'm having second thoughts about going..."  
  
Tai looked at her. "Aw, come on, Mimi! You can't have that many fans stalking you, looking for an autograph!"  
  
Sora glared at her boyfriend before turning to Mimi. "Why don't you tell them your schedule, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi looked skeptical. "Should I?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "Go ahead."  
  
"Let's see, I wake up at four in the morning, hoping to sneak to work. I spend an hour winding through town, trying to lose early rising stalkers. Then, I spend six hours at work, recording, performing, making music videos, or dancing. I have one hour to eat lunch, hopefully without any crazed fans, than I go back to work after going through an hour's worth of traffic. I work for four more hours, than I eat dinner, and after that driving through traffic again, I work for five more hours before going through a half hour's worth of traffic. Then I get home and hopefully get four hours of sleep."  
  
Tai, Izzy, Joe, T.K., and Matt had their mouths open.  
  
Mimi shrugged. "They weren't ready for it."  
  
Sora nodded. "You're right."  
  
Kari sneakily smiled at Mimi. "And how many cute bodyguards do you have?"  
  
Mimi winked. "Let's see...there's Steve. He's incredibly cute. Rob's cute too, but then, so is Gary..."  
  
Sora and Kari squealed. "Gary!"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Yeah, Gary!"  
  
Sora sighed happily. "He said I was cute."  
  
"He kissed me on the cheek," shot back Kari.  
  
"He's around me seventeen hours a day!" Mimi cried triumphantly.  
  
Kari and Sora stopped looking starstruck and then started to squeal again.  
  
"He told me that he thought you were beautiful!" Kari cried out.  
  
"He likes you! He told me that!" Sora announced. "Lucky!"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
All three girls turned and Sora and Kari started to sweatdrop as Joe, Tai, and T.K. glared at them.  
  
Mimi, however, did not flinch. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but Gary likes me as a little sister. He has a girlfriend, named Leah. She is so nice, always cheerful and bubbly..."  
  
She found her gaze being drawn to Matt repeatedly. 'What is with you, Mimi?'  
  
"Is she the Leah that we met at the mall?" asked Sora, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I played matchmaker and set them up!"  
  
"I want to see them again. They must have hit it off!" cried Kari.  
  
Tai sighed. "No use talking to girls."  
  
Joe looked at his watch. "I've got to go."  
  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Izzy.  
  
"No, I have an out of town trip that I need to go on." Joe waved before walking over to Mimi.  
  
"Hey, Mimi. I have to go. That trip I was talking about."  
  
Mimi kissed him. "Well, bye."  
  
Joe dazedly waved at her before leaving.  
  
Mimi met Matt's gaze. She turned away first, shaken. She used to have a major crush on Matt twelve years ago, when they were in the Digiworld. She had gotten over it, though...or so she thought...  
  
She cleared her throat. "Come on, guys! Let's go!"  
  
  
  
Matt snickered. "Is Sora a good kisser, Tai?"  
  
Tai flushed. "She...she's fine."  
  
"Just fine?"  
  
"She's great!" Tai burst out. "Don't tell her though, Matt, or I will kill you slowly!"  
  
Matt backed off, knowing that Tai would go through with his threat if he slipped up.  
  
They were at the beach, having picked out an isolated spot due to Mimi's insistance. Matt, Tai, Izzy, and T.K. lay on towels under umbrellas, enjoying the sun. The girls had gone to change and had been gone for a half hour.  
  
Izzy grunted, typing furiously on his computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Matt curiously.  
  
"I'm in an Internet chatroom with my girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend??"  
  
"We communicate through the chatrooms. We haven't met yet, though."  
  
"Where are they?" asked T.K. impatiently, referring to the girls. "They've been gone over half an hour!"  
  
"Probably ditching Mimi's fans," Izzy murmured. He was concentrating on his computer.  
  
As if on cue, laughing, feminine voices rang through the air. They all turned.  
  
T.K.'s mouth dropped open. Kari was wearing a yellow one piece swimsuit with holes on the side.  
  
Tai's mouth dropped open. Sora was wearing a mint green bikini.  
  
Matt's mouth dropped open. Mimi was wearing a soft pink bikini. The top was tied around her neck with a ribbon. The bottom had extra cloth, so it looked like a dress.  
  
"Where were you guys?" asked Izzy, not looking up.  
  
Sora giggled. "Ditching Mimi's fans!"  
  
Kari laughed. "It was funny!"  
  
Mimi frowned. "It was not!"  
  
Sora cracked up. "You should have seen your face when that one guy came up to you and asked if you'd go out with him!"  
  
Mimi groaned. "Don't remind me!"  
  
Kari grinned. "And what about that guy who was following you around for about twenty minutes, asking you for your autograph?"  
  
"Stop it!" Mimi shrieked. "I was scared that I couldn't lose him! I mean, he kept tailing me for a long time!"  
  
Izzy looked up. "We get the point, girls. But did you lose him?"  
  
"Finally! After a long time of running!" Mimi answered.  
  
Tai had gotten his mouth shut and walked up to Sora. "Do you want to go swimming?" he asked dreamily.  
  
Sora blushed. "Sure." Tai put his arm around her and they disappeared from sight.  
  
T.K. wordlessly got up and held Kari's hand. She blushed as he lead her to the water.  
  
Mimi looked down at Izzy. "Hey, Izzy! Are you going to sit there chatting to your cyber girlfriend the whole time?"  
  
Izzy nodded absently. "Yeah, whatever, Mimi."  
  
Mimi turned to Matt. "What about you?"  
  
Suddenly his throat was dry and parched. "Um...well...I..."  
  
"Aw, come on!" Mimi grabbed Matt's hand and lead him to the water. She pulled him in until the water was up to the middle of her thighs and to his knees. "It's not that bad, is it, Matt?"  
  
He managed to swallow. "No..." 'Mimi was so beautiful!'   
  
She let go of his hand and waded in a little farther. "It's so beautiful here!"  
  
He followed her. "Sure is."  
  
She turned towards him and smiled. "Well, this is one of my favorite spots...oof!" Mimi got dunked as a wave of water crashed against her.  
  
Matt tottered, than got back on his feet.  
  
With a sudden splash, Mimi popped back up on to her feet. Her hair was soaking wet, and water glistened all over her body.  
  
"That was fun!" she laughed. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, the light reflecting off of it.  
  
Matt caught his breath. "Beautiful..."  
  
Mimi froze. "What?"  
  
Matt flushed. "Um, nothing."  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes. Matt moved closer to her. He reached his hand out to touch her cheek...  
  
"I better get dry," Mimi murmured, moving past him towards the shore. "I have a performance in an hour." 'I love Joe..' She told herself.  
  
Matt mentally slapped himself. 'Are you crazy? She's taken! She's Joe's girlfriend!'   
  
He followed Mimi onto the shore, where she was drying her hair with a towel.  
  
Izzy asked, his eyes still glued onto the computer, "You performing in an hour?"  
  
Mimi nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Rocky insisted on just one today?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"MIMI!!" They all jumped.  
  
A tall, handsome man was barreling towards them.  
  
Mimi sweatdropped. "Um, hi, Rocky..."  
  
"We have a performance in ten minutes, Mimi..."  
  
"TEN MINUTES??" Mimi freaked.  
  
"The TV station came early, so they had to pull the time forward."  
  
Mimi fumbled, putting on her pink sandals. "Right." She leaped up and grabbed her things.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tai. He, Sora, T.K., and Kari had walked over.  
  
"I have a performance in ten minutes!" shrieked Mimi.  
  
Without a word, Sora and Kari grabbed their things and Mimi's. They followed her down the beach.  
  
Mimi paused and looked back. "Come on, guys! I saved you guys seats in the front, places where some of my fans would kill to get into!"  
  
At those words, Matt, Tai, T.K., and Izzy grabbed their things and hurriedly ran after Mimi.  
  
  
  
"She's really talented," Izzy told Matt.  
  
"Popular, too," Tai muttered.  
  
Matt looked behind him. The crowd stretched way back, pushing each other for a better view.  
  
T.K. elbowed him. "See what she meant by our seats being some the crowd would kill to sit in?"  
  
He nodded. "I..."  
  
At that moment Rocky walked onto the stage. "Hello, Japan! This is Mimi Tachikawa's summer performance of her hit single, 'For All Eternity'!"  
  
As the crowd cheered, Rocky swept off the wooden stage. Elevated slightly off the ground, sand covered the surface.  
  
Mimi stepped onto the stage, followed closely by several backdancers, as the crowd started to cheer and roar. She had changed into a flowered bikini of the same style as before, with pink flowers.  
  
Matt stared, jealousy coursing through his veins as he noticed all the male fans in the crowd cheering the loudest.  
  
The music started playing, and Mimi's beautiful voice started to ring through the air as she sang...  
  
"You are my only and my all  
The one person that I can love with all my heart  
In your eyes  
I see it, bright,  
Embracing me in their soft glow  
  
Alone in the darkness of my own mind  
I blundered along blindly until you came along  
You helped by  
Showing me  
What true love is all about  
  
You give me will to carry on  
You give me strength to win and finish the battle  
Without you there  
By my side  
I'd be lost for all time  
  
I want to be, in your arms, forever  
Where nothing and nobody can ever hurt me  
Where I am engulfed, in your love  
And we are together, for all eternity  
  
When you smile my heart skips a beat  
I feel as if my legs have gone from under me  
Kind and warm  
Loving me  
I know you're the only one for me  
  
You give me will to carry on  
You give me strength to win and finish the battle  
Without you there  
By my side  
I'd be lost for all time  
  
I want to be, in your arms, forever  
Where nothing and nobody can ever hurt me  
Where I am engulfed, in your love  
And we are together, for all eterni...  
  
I want to be, in your arms, forever  
Where nothing and nobody can ever hurt me  
Where I am engulfed, in your love  
And we are together, for all eterni...  
  
I want to be, in your arms, forever  
Where nothing and nobody can ever hurt me  
Where I am engulfed, in your love  
And we are together, for all eter...nity..."  
  
The crowd cheered as Mimi stopped dancing and waved. "Thank you!" she yelled into the microphone. "Thanks to all you fans out there! Love ya!"  
  
  
  
Dinner that night was at Mimi's house. All the ex-Digi-Destined, excepting Joe, sat in her living room, looking around them in awe. None of them had been inside Mimi's new apartment. It was tastefully decorated in... pink, of course.  
  
"It's pretty," complimented Kari.  
  
"Yeah, it's really cool," T.K. assured her.  
  
Mimi ordered pizza for them all.  
  
Tai dug into his pocket. "How much do I owe you, Mimi?"  
  
She laughed. "My treat!"  
  
"But isn't it expensive?" asked Sora pensively.  
  
"No," she said, smiling.  
  
At that moment, the door rang. A pizza delivery boy stood, looking nervous.  
  
"Hi!" said Mimi, grinning at him.  
  
The pizza guy stood, staring. "You're...you're...her!"  
  
"Her?" Mimi arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa!"  
  
She nodded slyly. "Last time I heard, that was still my name..."  
  
The guy stuttered, "I thought it couldn't be you, but it is!"  
  
Mimi shrugged. "It's me." Then she took out her pink purse. "How much do I owe you...Carl?" she asked, reading his name pin.  
  
"Uh, the manager says it's free as long as you give him your autograph." Carl held out the pamphlet from Mimi's album.  
  
"Sure!" Mimi laughed. She took out her pink pen from her purse and opened the pamphlet. "Where?"  
  
Carl gingerly pointed on the inside cover. "He said there."  
  
"To..."  
  
"Peter's Pizza..." Carl added.  
  
"To Peter's Pizza: Thanks for the great food! Yours truly, Mimi Tachikawa." With a flourish, Mimi signed her name and handed it back to Carl.  
  
Tai took the pizzas that Carl handed over. He headed back inside.  
  
"Thanks, Carl!" Mimi smiled.  
  
"Um, can I ask you..."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Carl reached into his pocket and brought out another pamphlet. "Will you sign mine too?" He looked nervous, as if he thought she would refuse.  
  
"I'd be happy to!" Mimi took it and asked, "Same place?"  
  
He nodded furiously, as if she would not sign if he wasted too much time. "Yeah!"  
  
Mimi read as she wrote. "To Carl, my favorite delivery guy. Thanks a lot! Mimi Tachikawa." She handed it back to him.  
  
Carl handled the pamphlet gingerly. "Thanks!"  
  
"Anytime!" Mimi grinned. Carl walked away, turning back once. Mimi waved to him before closing the door.  
  
"Do you pay for anything at all?" asked Izzy.  
  
Mimi shrugged. "Mostly discounted prices."  
  
At that moment the door was flung open. Joe flew in. "Mimi!"  
  
Mimi stared. "Joe! What are you doing here? I thought you would be gone for the weekend!"  
  
Joe took her hand and knelt at her feet. "Mimi, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED...~  
  
  
  
Ooh! What's going to happen next? Will Mimi accept Joe's offer? How is Matt going to take it?  
  
E-Mail me at crescent87@hotmail.com and tell me what you think.  
  
PLEASE READ THE SECOND PART! THAT'S THE BEST PART IN MY OPINION!  
  
  
~Venus163~ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

I LOVE YOU, MIMI TACHIKAWA- PART 2  
  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
Yay! Welcome to the second part of my fanfic. Please read the first part, or else this will make almost no sense at all. Send all constructive criticism to crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
Warning, this is for Mimato fans only! It's rated PG, for the little violence (Someone you would be surprised at...) and the plot. Anyway, it focuses mainly on Matt and Mimi, though T.K./Kari and Tai/Sora romance comes up a bit. Izzy fans- he has a cyber girlfriend! ^_^ All you Joe fans out there...sorry, but I needed someone to be noble in my story...  
  
Please E-Mail me and tell me if there are any mistakes in this. This was originally a Word document, but not a lot of places accept .doc stories, so I was forced to retype this into .txt format. Also, this was split into two parts; originally it was just one.  
  
Oh well, let's get started.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND I NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO AKIYOSHI HONGO, TOEI ANIMATION, TM, BANDAI, AND ANY OTHERS THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED TO MENTION. I HAVE WRITTEN THIS FOR PURE ENJOYMENT, NOT FOR MONEY!  
  
The two songs, 'For All Eternity' and 'Afraid' on the other hand, is written completely by ME. So is the Story Line. (COPYRIGHT 2000) Now, if you want to use it, I suggest asking me for permission before I get so mad I decide to sic Metalgarurumon on you! Heh heh...well, anyhow, the plot and the two songs of Mimi's are mine. MINE!!  
  
Now that I've gotten that disclaimer point across, on with the story!  
  
  
  
I Love You, Mimi Tachikawa- Part 2  
  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
Last time, on Part 1...  
  
At that moment the door was flung open. Joe flew in. "Mimi!"  
  
Mimi stared. "Joe! What are you doing here? I thought you would be gone for the weekend!"  
  
Joe took her hand and knelt at her feet. "Mimi, will you marry me?"...  
  
  
Part 2:  
  
  
  
Mimi started. "What?"  
  
"Mimi, will you be my wife?"  
  
Mimi, flustered, managed to say, "Yes."  
  
Joe stood up and twirled her around. "Yeah!"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Joe looked up at Tai. "Oh. Hi." He blushed.  
  
Tai, Izzy, T.K., Kari, and Sora stared at him. Matt was staring at Mimi. He felt as if his heart had just shattered into many pieces. 'She's even engaged now! Now I can never have her!'  
  
Mimi broke the silence. Matt's gaze was unnerving her. "Come on, Joe. Have some pizza."  
  
  
  
The whole gang was at Mimi's work, watching her shoot her new music video. Well, waiting for it to start shooting.  
  
"Are you sure 'Afraid' is going to be my next hit?" asked Mimi worridly.  
  
"I'm sure," Rocky said soothingly. "The Web Polls prove that."  
  
"In ten minutes," warned the cameraman. Mimi nodded and went to her trailer.  
  
Matt remembered the gift at his door this morning from Mimi. It was a copy of her album, signed by her. "To Matt with love from Mimi," it had said.  
  
It had hurt to see Mimi and Joe together, and Matt had nearly decided not to come, but Matt knew that he owed them both at least this much.  
  
Mimi walked out of her trailer. "How's this look?"  
  
Matt had to use all of his strength to keep his mouth from dropping open in front of Joe. Mimi was dressed in a long, flowing gown that accented her slim figure in front and flowed behind her in back. Her hair was down and cascading down her back. All in white, she seemed to be an angel.  
  
Matt mentally slapped himself as Joe gave her a kiss. "Beautiful, as always, Mimi."  
  
"So, what are you going to be shooting?" asked Kari.  
  
"The roof scene, where a breeze is going to be blowing," Mimi answered.  
  
T.K. winked. "Why the sudden change of color?"  
  
Mimi frowned. "What?"  
  
Tai laughed. "You always wear pink, Mimi, but today you're wearing white!"  
  
Mimi laughed too. "Well, I painted my nails pink."  
  
Matt found himself catching his breath when she laughed. 'It sounded like bells...'  
  
Sora nudged Izzy. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Checking out her web site," Izzy answered. "'Afraid' is certainly popular."  
  
Mimi sighed in relief. "Well, if Izzy says it's so, then I won't worry any longer."  
  
"Mimi..." Rocky came and lead her to the set. "It's time to start shooting..."  
  
Mimi took her place on the set. On cue, the fan started blowing her fan and dress and the music came on.  
  
"What do you do when you love someone  
But they don't know how you feel  
Do I go and tell him  
Or hold it back, in fear  
  
I've tried to avoid you for so long  
I hoped that I'd forgotten your face  
But whenever I look into my heart  
I see your smiling face  
  
I love you  
  
So this is love  
The feeling you have in your heart  
When you think of that someone  
  
What should I do  
When I love you  
But don't know how you feel?  
  
Oh love  
I love you  
With all my heart  
But I'm afraid  
  
To tell   
In case you don't  
Love me back, baby  
But I will forever truly love you  
  
What do you think of me as  
I wonder everyday  
Am I a friend or something more  
  
Must I hide my feeling away  
In the farthest corner  
Of my already deep heart  
  
Oh love  
I love you  
With all my heart  
But I'm afraid  
  
To tell   
In case you don't  
Love me back, baby  
But I will forever truly love you  
  
Oh love  
I love you  
With all my heart  
But I'm afraid  
  
To tell   
In case you don't  
Love me back, baby  
But I will forever truly love you..."  
  
"Cut! Perfect!" yelled the director.  
  
Matt only saw her. There was only HER voice, HER laugh of triumph, HER...  
  
"Hello, Matt?" Mimi worridly waved a hand in front of his face. His eyes were glazed, spacing out. 'Maybe he's thinking of me!' Mimi thought hopefully.  
  
She immediately squelched the thought. 'Who are you kidding, Mimi. He's same old Matt. He doesn't go for love. Whoa, when did love come into the picture? You are Mimi Tachikawa, who is engaged to and in love with Joe Kido...or am I?'  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of all such thoughts.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She forced a smile as Joe put an arm around her. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Suddenly an excited voice caused everyone to look up. "Mimi! Mimi!"  
  
Rocky stopped in front of her panting. "Mimi!"  
  
"What?" She asked curiously.  
  
Rocky stuck an envelope into her face.  
  
Mimi carefully took out the single sheet of paper and unfolded it. She read aloud, "Dear Ms. Tachikawa, we are happy to inform you that you have been nominated for the Grammy Awards..."  
  
She got no further.  
  
"Grammy? That's great!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Oh, Mimi!" was all Sora could say.  
  
"Can you get us seats?" asked Kari.  
  
"You'll win for sure!" T.K. announced.  
  
Izzy grinned. "You are the most popular on the Internet."  
  
Joe kissed her on the cheek. "That's my girl."  
  
Mimi smiled. "Thank you, everybody. This is a shock..."  
  
"Congratulations, Mimi," Matt murmured, giving her a sudden hug.  
  
Mimi nearly melted. She hugged back happily until she forced herself to pull away. "Thanks, Matt! Thank you, everyone! I can't believe this!"  
  
Joe grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "I can. You can do anything you put your mind to, love."  
  
Mimi felt a pang as Matt turned away. 'What am I feeling? I should be enjoying this, I love Joe. But why does it hurt when Matt turns away?'  
  
Matt looked away from Mimi and suddenly he knew. 'No, this can't be happening! I can't love her, she loves Joe!'  
  
But it was true. Matt knew that he loved her.  
  
  
  
A month later, Mimi was happily going over the charts with Rocky.   
  
"Number one everywhere!" she shrieked. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Rocky grinned. "Get ready for the Grammy Awards, its coming up in a few days."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah. You're great, Mimi."  
  
Mimi gave Rocky a quick hug. "Thank you."  
  
"Mimi."  
  
She turned and flashed a smile towards Joe. "Hey, Joe!"  
  
"Ready for dinner?"  
  
She nodded. "If..."  
  
"Get lost!" Rocky said mock angrily.  
  
Mimi laughed. "I will." She disappeared into the dressing room to appear five minutes later wearing a pink formal dress that came to her knees. She waved to her manager before walking out with Joe.  
  
"Why a formal place?" she asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Joe answered.  
  
Mimi looked out the window of Joe's car. 'I hope it's not too fancy. I wouldn't want to make a mistake and ruin this dress. I wonder what Matt would think if he saw me in this...  
  
'Stop it! Why do you keep thinking of Matt? You haven't seen him in a month; both of you have been busy.'  
  
She tried to concentrate on Joe's suit and not Matt, but it wasn't working. 'Matt has the cutest blonde hair. He has these deep eyes. His voice is so sweet...'  
  
All through dinner, Mimi was silent. She managed to eat the main course but refused to eat any dessert. That got Joe suspicious, because he knew how well she liked dessert.  
  
After paying for the meal, Joe drove them to an out of the way park.  
  
"Why are we here, Joe?" asked Mimi, talking for the first time since leaving the restaurant.  
  
"To talk," he muttered. He got out of the car and opened the door for Mimi. As soon as she stepped out, he dragged her over to a pavilion. "Now, Mimi," he said seriously, "I have to ask you some questions and I want you to answer me truthfully."  
  
"All right," Mimi said, still puzzled.  
  
"Do you love Matt?"  
  
Mimi started. "What?"  
  
"Do you love Matt?" Joe repeated. Seeing the shocked look on her face, he gripped her arms gently and spoke softly. "I'm not stupid, Mimi. I've seen the way that you look at him. You haven't looked at ease with me since we had our reunion with all the Digi-Destined. And you haven't looked happy since that day your Grammy letter came, when you last saw Matt."  
  
Mimi turned away. "I...I..."  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Oh Joe!" she sobbed. "I don't know how it happened! I was perfectly happy with you, and then he's there! I...I love him..." She fell silent.  
  
"I know."  
  
She looked up. "What?"  
  
"I've known since that day you met him again," Joe answered, looking into her eyes. "At first, I was jealous. I asked you to marry me so I could be assured that you would be mine. But...it was too late. You may not have known it then, but I did. And...Look, Mimi. I love you, and I always will. But you love someone else, and if it will make you happy, I have to let you go."  
  
"Joe..."  
  
"Shh." Joe silenced her, obviously in a lot of pain. "You belong with Matt, not with me. I release you from our engagement."  
  
Mimi felt tears roll down her cheeks as she watched him hurting. "Joe, oh Joe, I'm so sorry..."  
  
Joe put a hand onto her cheek and slowly wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I love you, Mimi Tachikawa, and I hope you'll be happy."  
  
"Joe Kido, this is such a noble thing that you've done...I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Then don't say anything," Joe answered, a lone tear traveling down his cheek. "Just...I want to ask you a favor..."  
  
"Anything, Joe!" Mimi promised fervently, her ears tearing again. "Anything."  
  
"Could you...could you give me a goodbye kiss?"  
  
"Of course, Joe."  
  
Mimi looked into his eyes. "Thank you," she murmured, before bringing her lips to his.  
  
Joe pulled away first. He touched her cheek once more. "Goodbye, Mimi."  
  
"Goodbye Joe."  
  
  
  
Matt watched Joe and Mimi kiss. He wasn't close enough to have heard what they said, but whatever it was, Joe had made Mimi cry.  
  
He felt himself clench his teeth and his fists, but he slowly relaxed them. 'There's nothing you can do about it,' he thought, 'She loves Joe. Joe loves her. They're engaged. What they do is none of your business.'  
  
Matt turned away. 'I'll go back to America, where I won't bother you anymore,' he thought determinedly but sadly. 'I love you Mimi Tachikawa, though you may not love me.'  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I got nominated!" Mimi shrieked.  
  
Sora laughed. "You're perfectly calm until tonight, huh?"  
  
Mimi shrugged, embarrassed. "I couldn't help it!"  
  
Mimi was backstage, dressing. She had persuaded the guards to let Sora in to help. Mimi was now dressed in a long, pink dress. It reached halfway between her knees and her ankles, and she wore high-heeled pink slippers.  
  
Mimi paused. "Sora, do you think HE will come? I haven't heard from him or seen him since that day I shot my music video."  
  
Sora smiled. "He has to. You gave him a ticket, he'll come." Mimi had confided in Sora the events of the night that Joe had broken their engagement. Sora had agreed with what Joe had done, even though it pained him. She agreed with Mimi, though, that it was a noble thing.  
  
There came a knocking on the door. "Ms. Tachikawa?"  
  
Mimi opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
A man handed her an envelope. "Urgent message."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The man turned and walked away.  
  
"Well, open it!" Sora told her.  
  
Mimi opened the letter, still in the doorway. It smelled faintly of him. She read it aloud. "Dear Mimi, I'm sorry but I can't make it. I'm going back to America. Your friend, Matt..."  
  
She felt her eyes fill up with tears. "No, he can't do this to me..."  
  
Sora had clenched her teeth. "When I see Yamato Ishida again, he'll be sorry he ever showed his arrogant face around here..."  
  
"Oh Sora!" Mimi burst into tears. "What do I do?"  
  
"Oh Mimi," was all Sora said. She hugged her friend, hoping to comfort her.  
  
Down the hall, Joe frowned.  
  
  
  
Matt looked at his ticket. Flight 236 to Los Angelos. "Thirty more minutes," he murmured.  
  
His mind thought back to the cold note that he had sent Mimi. He winced. 'I'm sorry, Mimi, I really am...'  
  
A single bag sat next to him. He leaned worridly against the wall, staring out of one of the airport windows. He sighed, and reached into his coat pocket for his harmonica. He knew that all it would do would bring up memories of HER from their time in the Digiworld, but...  
  
"YAMATO ISHIDA!!"  
  
Matt turned to see Joe stalking towards him. "Hey," he began.  
  
Joe pulled back his fist and punched him blindly.  
  
Lucky for Matt, Joe's fist was slow and weak, so he was able to grab it and keep it from hitting him.  
  
"What's with you?" he asked, old attitude surfacing.  
  
Joe was furious. "I should kill you for what you did to her..."  
  
"Who?" asked Matt innocently, though he knew and Joe knew he knew.  
  
"You know perfectly well who," Joe grunted, trying to throw another punch towards him.  
  
Matt blocked that one. "So, what did I do?"  
  
Joe glared at him. "You should be at her Awards Ceremony!"  
  
Matt stared back. "And you shouldn't be? You're her fiance!"  
  
Joe suddenly slumped, his hands limp at his sides. He mumbled something.  
  
"What?" asked Matt.  
  
"The engagement's off."  
  
"Oh." It took several moments for this to sink in. "What?"  
  
"I said..."  
  
"No, I heard you. But...why? I know you love her...don't you?"  
  
Joe leaned against the wall, his eyes tightly closed. "I do."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"I love her and I always will, Yamato Ishida!" snapped Joe. Then, his tone softened. "But if being with me doesn't make her happy, then I obviously would have to let her go to be with the one she truly loves if I loved her that much, right, Ishida?"  
  
Matt stared at him. He could tell that it must not have been easy to let Mimi go, but there he was, Joe Kido, telling him that he had done so. The seemingly weak impression he had made in the Digiworld was gone, replaced with one of courage and sadness.  
  
Joe looked at him. "You love her, don't you, Matt?"  
  
He knew lying was impossible. "Yes."  
  
"You planned on leaving her and running away from your problems, didn't you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
(Somewhere far away, a hidden crest glowed.  
  
"Tai! Why is your crest glowing?" hissed Sora, trying not to attract too much attention.  
  
"Don't know. One of us must have worked up some courage..."  
  
"Probably Mimi," sighed Sora. She snuggled closer to Tai.  
  
"Maybe..." Tai said doubtfully.)  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
Matt looked away. "Yes."  
  
Joe shook violently, grabbing onto the wall for support. His voice was trembling when he talked. "You broke her heart, Ishida."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"She loved you and you broke her heart!"  
  
"She...she loved me?" Matt asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, Ishida. I've known since we met again. And if you think that you can just high-tail it out of here, leaving her behind, well, you better think again!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Flight 236 bound for Los Angelos, California, begins boarding, now," came the voice over the intercom.  
  
"Go, Matt," Joe said gently, having regained his composure. "There's still time. You need to be there for her."  
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah...you're right..."  
  
Joe smiled weakly. "Go. I'll take care of this," he said, gesturing to his bag and the plane now waiting.  
  
"Do you...do you think she'd forgive me?"  
  
Joe put a hand on his shoulder. "She has the Crest of Sincerity, Matt. What do you think?"  
  
Matt smiled. "Thanks, Joe. You sacrificed so much..."  
  
"Last call for Flight 236 bound for Los Angelos, California," the voice boomed.  
  
"It's okay, Matt."  
  
"But Joe..."  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, YAMATO ISHIDA, BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!!" yelled Joe.  
  
Matt flashed him a grateful smile before turning away. 'I'm coming, Mimi,' he thought stubbornly, and started to run.  
  
  
  
"...And the winner for the Grammy award for Best New Artist is...Mimi Tachikawa!"  
  
Mimi smiled as she walked up to receive the prize, but her smile did not reach her eyes.   
  
"Thank you," she said into the microphone. "I'm really shocked I received this, but I thank everyone! My manager, Rocky, my friends, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K., Kari, and Matt..." she paused, then, "And to all my fans! Thank you!"  
  
Mimi smiled. "And now, I'll perform my song, 'Afraid'!"  
  
As the crowd clapped, Mimi leaned down and handed the little statue to Sora. Then she stood up and walked over to the special platform after picking up a microphone.  
  
She took a deep breath and began to sing...  
  
  
  
"Why is it so crowded?" demanded Matt. It was raining hard outside.  
  
The cab driver shrugged. "The Grammies are being given out tonight."  
  
Matt clenched his fist, watching the rain droplets splatter against the window. 'I've got to get to Mimi, she's waiting for me...'  
  
He stuffed his hand into his pocket. He took out a handful of cash. "Here," he said quickly while stuffing the money into the driver's hands, "Keep the change." He flung the door open and started to run. 'Mimi, I'm coming...'  
  
  
  
"...What do you do when you love someone  
But they don't know how you feel  
Do I go and tell him  
Or hold it back, in fear  
  
I've tried to avoid you for so long  
I hoped that I'd forgotten your face  
But whenever I look into my heart  
I see your smiling face  
  
I love you..."   
  
Mimi closed her eyes, trying to swallow. Images of Matt kept flashing through her mind, the song describing exactly how she felt.  
  
"...So this is love  
The feeling you have in your heart  
When you think of that someone..."  
  
  
  
"...What should I do  
When I love you  
But don't know how you feel?  
  
Oh love  
I love you  
With all my heart  
But I'm afraid..."  
  
Matt paused, listening to her sweet voice, before walking up to the guard. "Please, I've got to get in."  
  
"Do you have a ticket?" The guard looked skeptical. Matt didn't blame him; his clothes were wet and he looked like a mess after running through the rain.  
  
Matt dug into his pocket and swore. 'Smart move, Ishida! Leave it in your bag at the airport!' "I...uh..."  
  
The guard stood formidably. "Then you..."  
  
"...To tell   
In case you don't  
Love me back, baby  
But I will forever truly love you  
  
What do you think of me as  
I wonder everyday  
Am I a friend or something more..."  
  
Matt closed his eyes, listening to her voice. It gave him strength. He opened his eyes and pretended to look shocked.  
  
"Look! A thief!"  
  
As the guard turned, Matt slipped past him inside.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Ignoring him, Matt ran inside, only one thought on his mind. 'Mimi.'  
  
She was there. Looking beautiful, singing sadly up on the stage. "MIMI!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
"...Must I hide my feeling away  
In the farthest corner  
Of my already deep heart  
  
Oh love  
I love you..."  
  
"MIMI!!"  
  
Her heart stopped, as did her singing. One thought was on her mind, accompanied by a wild feeling of hope in her heart. 'Matt...'  
  
It was him. Wet and bedgraggled, but it was him. He was running towards her, ignoring all the curious looks people were giving him.  
  
"Matt!" she shrieked. The microphone dropped to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Mimi! I'm sorry, I really am! I lo..." He was cut off as he was grabbed from behind by guards.  
  
Mimi vaulted off the stage, her song forgotten. She hiked up her dress and ran as fast as she could in high-heels down the aisle. The crowd murmured.  
  
The guards looked apologetically towards her. "Ms. Tachikawa, we..." They stopped, looking at the way she was gazing at Matt, and without a second thought let him go.  
  
Matt stood still, gazing at the angel in front of him.  
  
Mimi slowed as she approached him, until she came to a halt a few feet away from him.  
  
The auditorium was eerily quiet.   
  
Then...  
  
"Mimi, I..."  
  
"Matt, I..."  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"You first," said Mimi.  
  
Matt looked down. "I'm sorry, Mimi, I let you down. But I didn't think..."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
Matt slowly went on. "And...I...I love you."  
  
Mimi blinked. 'Did he...Did he just say what I thought he did? That...that he loved me?'  
  
Matt looked miserable. He felt like it, too. "Mimi, I..."  
  
"I love you too, Matt."  
  
'Did she...Did she just say that she loved me?' "You do?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"I do." Mimi smiled, a genuine smile.  
  
"Oh Mimi." Quickly Matt closed the space between them. He put his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her. He melted as warmth spread through his cold body.  
  
Mimi kissed back, regardless of his wet clothes, happy for the first time in weeks. She put her arms around his neck, tears traveling down her face.  
  
They pulled away. Mimi noticed that Matt was crying, too. She reached out her hands and brushed his tears away. "Are you okay?"  
  
Matt nodded, brushing away her own tears. "I love you, Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
Mimi held his hand against her cheek. "And I love you, Yamato Ishida."  
  
  
  
Joe smiled. He had raced to the auditorium, and arrived in time to see them kiss.  
  
All was right. Mimi and Matt were together, just as they were meant to be. The last remaining notes of Mimi's forgotten song played out in the background.  
  
"I hope you'll be happy, Mimi," he murmured. "I will always love you."  
  
  
  
Sora smiled in satisfaction as she watched them kiss. Her crest glowed.  
  
T.K. grinned. "I knew it!"  
  
Izzy said philosphically, "They were meant for each other; they're soulmates, and nothing can change that."  
  
Kari stared. "Is that you, Koushiro Izumi? Are you straying away from solid fact?"  
  
Izzy shrugged, shocking them all. "It's their destiny," he said simply.  
  
With that, T.K. smiled and brought Kari to him. "Like us, Kari Kamiya."  
  
She nodded. "Like us, Takeru Takaishi." They shared a kiss.  
  
Sora turned back to the couple.   
  
"I love you, Mimi Tachikawa," Matt was saying.  
  
"And I love you, Yamato Ishida."  
  
She noted with satisfaction the crowd gasping.  
  
"Did she say 'Yamato Ishida'?"  
  
"The Yamato Ishida?"  
  
"The actor?"  
  
All thought of the crowd escaped her mind as Tai put an arm around her. "All right, sweetheart?"  
  
She sighed happily. "I'm fine. Mimi and Matt belong together. They'd thwarted destiny long enough."  
  
Tai cleared his throat nervously.  
  
Sora grinned mischieviously. "What is it, Tai? You're up to something!"  
  
Tai flushed. "I...um...I..." He finally shrugged and fell to his knees. He gripped her hand. "Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?"  
  
Sora was shocked. "What?"  
  
Tai stared at her with all the love that he could muster. "Will you?"  
  
Sora smiled. "Yes, I will. I will marry you, Taichi Kamiya."  
  
With a saucy smile, he leaped up and took her into his arms. "I knew you'd say yes."  
  
"Oh really?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Yeah. Otherwise you'd never have started going out with me in the first place..."  
  
  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED...IN THE EPILOGUE...~  
  
  
  
Did you like it? This is the first fanfic that I've ever finished! All the others got too long...heh heh (laughs nervously)Please read the epilogue!  
  
Well, please read and reread! I need all the comments I can get! But nothing against the fact that this is a romance! I'm a hopeless romantic.  
  
Please E-Mail me at crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENTS ON THE ENDING! IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET THE WHOLE PLOT LIKE THAT, AND I PERSONALLY THINK IT'S PRETTY GOOD.  
  
Send me criticism. Just don't criticize Matt and Mimi or I will personally strangle you! I'm a firm Mimato fan.  
  
  
  
~Venus163~ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

I LOVE YOU, MIMI TACHIKAWA- EPILOGUE  
  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
Hello, everyone! This is the Epilogue to 'I Love You, Mimi Tachikawa'. Since several of you readers told me you wanted to know what happened to the whole gang, not just Mimi and Matt, well...here it is.  
  
Yes, Joe and Izzy meet their soulmates. You were right, it is cruel to just leave them without dates. I will focus on each pair (Ex. Tai/Sora, Izzy/?, Joe/?) and describe their lives one year after the actual story.  
  
The original story is a Mimato fic, though this epilogue will feature every one of the Digi-destined. The whole gang have fallen in love or are going to. It's rated PG, due to the plot.  
  
Are you prepared for the ending?  
  
I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND I NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO AKIYOSHI HONGO, TOEI ANIMATION, TM, BANDAI, AND ANY OTHERS THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED TO MENTION. I HAVE WRITTEN THIS FOR PURE ENJOYMENT, NOT FOR MONEY!  
  
ALSO, THE LAST NAMES OF IZZY AND JOE'S GIRLFRIENDS ARE NOT MINE, EITHER. THEY BELONG TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO OWN SAILOR MOON, SUCH AS NAOKO TAKEUCHI, KODANSHA, BANDAI, DIC, AND ANY OTHERS THAT I HAVE FORGOT TO PUT.  
  
The movie Matt and Mimi act in is made up by ME. So is the Story Line. (COPYRIGHT 2000) Now, if you want to use it, I suggest asking me for permission before I get so mad I decide to sic Metalgarurumon on you! Heh heh...well, anyhow, the plot and the movie are MINE!!  
  
Now that I've gotten that disclaimer point across, on with the story!  
  
  
  
I Love You, Mimi Tachikawa- Epilogue  
  
By Venus163  
  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
  
  
"Read pages 100-120 in your textbook. There WILL be a quiz on everything you have learned in this chapter tomorrow. Class dismissed."  
  
Kari Kamiya allowed herself a small smile. The students would faint if they saw her smiling happily; to them she was a strict teacher who took next to no flak.  
  
"Um, Ms. Kamiya?" One of her students, a studious girl, came up to her desk nervously.  
  
"Yes, Sara?"  
  
"How much is the quiz worth?"  
  
"50 points, Sara."  
  
"Thank you." Sara bowed politely before scurrying out of the room.  
  
Kari laughed to herself before turning to the stack of papers waiting to be graded. She spent a couple hours carefully marking incorrect answers with a red pen before she decided that was enough work done for one day.  
  
She looked at the clock. It was nearly 6:00. Gathering her things, she walked out of the school building.  
  
Slowly she walked on the sidewalk, wondering why T.K. wanted to meet her in the park, at 'their' spot, a spot under a blossoming cherry tree that they met for dates.  
  
Her eyes softened, thinking of T.K. Just yesterday he had proudly told her that he had not lost a patient yet. She knew he was a favorite of the children; he made sure they knew that he really wanted their pets to get better. 'I love being a vet!' he always said.  
  
Nearing their spot, she saw with dismay that someone was already there. A picnic blanket lay spread out with a basket of food on it, but no one was in sight.  
  
Suddenly a pair of warm hands covered her eyes. "Guess who."  
  
She giggled. "T.K.!"  
  
He pulled his hands away, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Yup. And here's our dinner for today, Kari."  
  
Kari sat down on the blanket but stared at him. "What's up?"  
  
"What?" he asked, still grinning.  
  
"Something's up," she said, wagging a finger in his direction. "You never smile like that unless something's up!"  
  
He shrugged, but the grin never left his face. "After dinner. I promise."  
  
Kari shrugged too, and started to eat her dinner. T.K. had made spaghetti and meatballs, and it wasn't that bad, considering T.K. had never liked to cook much.  
  
It was when they were sitting together, his arm around her shoulders, both staring at the breathtaking sunset, when T.K. spoke.  
  
"Will you keep this?"  
  
Kari was about to ask what when she felt something cool and slightly heavy slip onto her ring finger. She looked down and gasped.  
  
It was a diamond ring.  
  
She looked up at T.K. to find him smiling tenderly at her. "Will you?" he asked pleadingly, love shining out of his soulful eyes. In his mind he begged, 'Please, Kari! I love you! Please say yes!'  
  
Kari felt tears coming, but she ignored them. "Of course, T.K."  
  
T.K. kissed her gently, the sun slowly vanishing into the horizon.  
  
"Do you want a June wedding?" he asked casually, but Kari could see how serious he was.  
  
"Yes. That sounds nice," she answered shyly. She held out the hand that wore her engagement ring and admired it.  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathed.  
  
T.K. smiled. "But not as beautiful as you." As she blushed, he leaned down and kissed her lovingly.  
  
  
  
Izzy fidgeted nervously. He couldn't help it, even if T.K. had given him a few pointers, being engaged and all. Finally, he was going to meet his cyber girlfriend in a cafe. After three years of chatting to each other in intelligent conversations, he knew everything about her: her likes, dislikes, her dreams...only what she looked like. She had refused to send him a picture. He knew definitely that he loved Diana Mizuno (sorry, I'm running out of Japanese last names, so I borrowed some of the Sailor Moon character's! Don't sue me! I use two of them, Mizuno and Aino!)  
  
'Whatever you look like, Diana, I will still love you,' he thought.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you Izzy Izumi?" asked a soft feminine voice.  
  
Izzy looked up. He found himself looking into a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They belonged to a petite girl. She had short black hair tucked behind her ears. He felt his mouth drop open, she was so beautiful.  
  
She giggled. "I guess you are!"  
  
Izzy shut his mouth and pulled out a seat for her. "And you are Diana Mizuno, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes." She sat down and looked at him. "I feel as if we have known each other for years," she whispered.  
  
Izzy nodded. "I know what you mean." He cleared his throat. "Would you like to go for a boat ride?"  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
He smiled. "I remember you told me it's your fondest wish."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "You...you remember?"  
  
Izzy stood up and offered her his hand. "I remember everything you've ever told me. Or, wrote to me."  
  
She smiled shyly and took his hand.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Izzy stopped rowing in the middle of the lake. "So, do you like it?"  
  
She nodded vigorously. "I love it!"  
  
The word 'love' triggered something in Izzy. His eyes were glued to her face, watching her eyes. They were a doorway into her soul.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, blushing.  
  
Izzy flushed too. "Um, well...uh..."  
  
"Please tell me," she asked quietly, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Diana..."  
  
"Di, please."  
  
"Di, I love you." the words rushed out before Izzy could stop himself.  
  
She paled. "What?"  
  
'Fatal mistake, Izzy!' his mind screamed, but it was too late. The feelings that had been building up since they had met in a chatroom on the Internet spilled out.  
  
"I love you, Di! I've loved you ever since we met on the Internet! I could sense your personality in everything you've ever wrote to me! I vowed that I would love you still, no matter what you looked like, and now that I know you're so beautiful, I'm more in love with you than ever!" He stopped, his eyes on the bottom of the boat. "I've ruined everything, haven't I?" he asked miserably.  
  
"No, Izzy, not at all," her voice said, breaking.  
  
At these words he looked up. "What?"  
  
Di was flushed, but she was smiling. She placed a hand on his own. "I love you too, Izzy. I thought that it was one-sided, that you didn't love me, but now that I know you do, I'm...I'm so happy!"  
  
Izzy finally felt...free. Happiness filled him, almost frightening him. He tenderly cradled Di's face and kissed her.  
  
She kissed back, and Izzy felt whole.  
  
  
  
Sora had rosy cheeks as she walked home from a visit to Joe. 'I knew it!' she thought blissfully. 'Is Tai going to be surprised or what?'  
  
She reached into her soft green purse and took out her house key. After opening the door, she immediately went to the telephone.  
  
'Please,' she thought as she dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya, lawyer. How may I help you?" asked the voice she loved hearing in a business-like tone.  
  
"Tai, honey?" she said, nearly bursting from happiness.  
  
"Oh, is that you, Sora?" Tai said, the serious tone gone, replaced with an affectionate one.  
  
"Of course, Tai!" she giggled. "Listen, I've got to tell you..."  
  
"Sorry, Sora, but the judge is standing outside my door, a little mad at me. If I'm late to the courtroom he's going to have to send you my heart by mail, after he's killed me!"  
  
Sora was a little disappointed, but she laughed all the same. "He can't do that! I already have your heart!"  
  
Tai's voice was teasing on the other end. "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
Sora blew him a kiss. "Good luck!" 'I love you,' she thought.  
  
"I'll win with you behind me," he said sweetly. "Bye, love." 'I love you too,' he thought, reading her thoughts.  
  
Tai listened until he heard the click of her phone going down before hanging up.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"Taichi Kami-" he began, but was immediately cut off.  
  
"Guess what Tai?" came Izzy's excited voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I finally met Diana, and she's perfect! I told her I loved her and she said that she loved me too!"  
  
Tai laughed. "About time!"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Izzy.  
  
"That's great, Izzy!"  
  
"I've got to go! We're going to go look at computers."  
  
Tai made a gagging noise. "Figures," he said, but Izzy had already hung up.  
  
"KAMIYA!" came the judge's voice from outside.  
  
Remembering Sora's encouraging words, Tai stood up and walked to the door, strength and will renewed.  
  
When he came home later to Sora, she had dinner already on the table.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Kamiya," he said, hugging her.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Lawyer," Sora answered, kissing him on the cheek. She lead him cheerfully into the dining room. "I fixed your favorite, fried chicken!" (I have no clue if this is true, I just guessed!!)  
  
Sora managed to contain herself until dinner was all eaten. She kept smiling, still happy over her news.  
  
Tai FINALLY noticed something. "What is it, Sora?" he asked.  
  
"You won't believe what I found out!" She said, all bubbly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess," Sora giggled.  
  
"Um, your experiment at work proved your hypothesis correct and now you win the Nobel Prize or something?" tried Tai.  
  
"No, that's not it. I'm still working on perfecting my cell experiment," Sora answered. Tai, being married to a biologist, had gotten to know scientific terms pretty well, though he still personally thought Science was his worst subject.  
  
"Uh...Did one of your friends invite you to a party or something?"  
  
"Nope! Come on, Tai!"  
  
Tai tenderly looked at his happy wife. "Hmm...let's see. Cheeks are flushed, eyes are sparkling, ate a whole lot of dinner..."  
  
Sora was about to retort when she thought against it. 'Well, that's what I'm supposed to do,' she thought.  
  
Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her. Holding her hand up to her mouth, she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.  
  
Tai worridly stood at the door. "Are you alright, love?"  
  
Sora flushed the toilet. She rinsed her mouth and washed her face and hands. She deliberately took a long time in drying her face.  
  
Tai stood impatiently. "Sora, what did I tell you about eating too much..."  
  
He trailed off as Sora turned around. Instead of the sick look he expected to see on her face, her face wore that happy smile.  
  
"What am I missing?" he asked curiously.  
  
Sora laughed. "I'm supposed to eat a lot, Joe said so! I'm eating for two now!"  
  
"You're eating for two? What does that..." Tai's eyes traveled from her sparkling eyes to her abdomen. "Are...are you..."  
  
She was surprised she didn't burst from happiness. "I'm pregnant! Tai, you're going to be a father!"  
  
"A father..." Tai fainted.  
  
Sora giggled. "Oops."  
  
  
  
Joe nearly collapsed. He'd pretended to be bright and cheerful when one of his patients had come in, but as soon as she had walked out he had lost his composure.  
  
He'd almost made it without breaking down. He'd managed to not think of HER as he examined the patient and told her that she just had a complicated cold. But as soon as she'd left with a prescription, he'd broken down.  
  
Joe stared at the picture of Mimi on his desk. 'I need to get over her,' he had thought countless times, yet he couldn't bring himself to put the picture away.   
  
He disgustedly thought, 'Grow up, Joe! It's been almost a year already! You need to...'  
  
"Dr. Kido?"  
  
Joe looked up in surprise. "Huh?" One of the new nurses stood in the doorway. She was a blonde with an orange ribbon put into the customary bun of the nurses in this hospital. He had to admit that she was beautiful; her hazel eyes twinkled when she was happy, and dulled when she was sad or upset.  
  
"I'm Maria Aino. I'm new here, I just started yesterday. I was wondering if there's anything I can do to help, because, I mean, I noticed you looked upset over something..."  
  
Joe put the picture down. "I'm fine."  
  
Maria glanced at the picture, then did a double-take. "That's THE Mimi Tachikawa, the singer! Is she your girlfriend or something?"  
  
Joe painfully shook his head. "No."  
  
Maria must have noticed that she had tread on dangerous ground. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
But the pretty blonde shook her head. "No, I truly am sorry," she said sincerely. "Let me buy you lunch to make it up to you, please?"  
  
Joe nearly jumped at her voice. It had nearly as much genuine sincerity in it as Mimi's always had.  
  
"No thanks..." he began.  
  
"Please??" Maria's lips curled into a pretty pout.  
  
Joe had to laugh. "All right."  
  
Over the time he spent with her over the next couple months, Joe began to have feelings for her, feelings that he'd only felt for Mimi, yet it was...different from what he felt towards Mimi. But he still wasn't ready to completely let Mimi go...  
  
Until now.  
  
As soon as Sora left his office, happy about her baby, Joe had asked Maria to meet him outside.  
  
They sat in a bench in the park, like they had done a lot. Joe had brought his picture of Mimi, leaving for the first time its special spot on his desk.  
  
"I've known her since we were kids," he told Maria proudly.  
  
Maria smiled, yet sadly. "Who is she to you?" she asked quietly. She knew that something that had happened between them was painful to Joe.  
  
"She's...she's an old friend." Joe said softly. A distant look was in his eyes.  
  
Maria was about to change the subject when Joe kept talking. "A year ago, I loved her. We were engaged, and happy. But I knew she never really loved me. She thought she did, but she didn't. She loved another, as you know from the papers, Yamato Ishida. We were childhood friends also, but we were never really close.  
  
"So I let her go. That was the only thing I could do. And I never really got over it..."  
  
"I'm sorry," the blonde murmured.  
  
"...until now."  
  
Maria looked up at him. "What?"  
  
Joe smiled tenderly at her. "When you walked into my office three months ago, I was moping around for her. But you showed me that the past is the past, and I should focus on my future, or I could never be truly happy. And I realized some things."  
  
"Yes?" asked Maria.  
  
"I realized that I had never truly loved Mimi, at least in that way. I realized that I loved her as a close friend, a VERY close friend. But not in that way, never in that way. But to know that, I had to know something else..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I love you."  
  
Maria flushed. "You do?"  
  
Joe smiled and nodded. "You're the light in my dark tunnel, except that I'm out of that tunnel and in bright sunshine now."  
  
She shyly took his hand. "I love you too."  
  
Joe's smile nearly reached ear to ear. "I know." He leaned over and kissed her.   
  
Mimi's picture was facedown on the bench.  
  
Joe had finally let Mimi go.  
  
  
  
Mimi smiled happily. "I'm so glad we're working on the same project!"  
  
Matt gave her a kiss. "So am I."  
  
Matt had managed to land a role in a romance movie called, 'The Hunters'. The LEAD role.   
  
He had persuaded the director to get Mimi to sing the songs in it. Soon, Mimi was acting opposite him, the director having found out that she could act, and act well. Even Matt hadn't thought that Mimi had acting abilities. She continued to amaze him everyday.  
  
But he was happy. He would have refused to kiss anyone else. And he had to admit, they made a marvelous pair.  
  
The director pointed to a screen. "Look."  
  
In that particular scene 'Brendan', the character Matt played, was confessing his love to 'Audrey' the girl Mimi acted as. In the background, one of Mimi's songs were playing.  
  
After watching them kiss, the director stopped the tape and turned to the pair. "Great job!"  
  
Matt nodded. "I liked it!"  
  
Mimi smiled. "The song and the scene fit well together."  
  
After talking and reading several reviews, Matt drove Mimi to their home in his car.  
  
"Happy, love?" he asked as he lead her in.  
  
She laughed. "You ask me that every time we come home!"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
Matt sighed contentedly. "Then I am."  
  
Mimi walked over to the answering machine. There were four messages. She pressed the 'play' button.  
  
With a beep, the mechanical voice announced, "Message 1."  
  
"Hey, Mimi! This is Rocky. I've been having trouble getting YOUR fans off my back. Only by telling them that your movie is coming to theaters in a month kept them from attacking me. Give me a call back, I've already heard someone talking about Academy Awards."  
  
Mimi smiled. "You hear that, Matt?"  
  
He came up behind her and put his arms around her. "Yup."  
  
As Matt buried his face in her hair, Mimi listened to the next message.  
  
"Message 2." Beep!  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Ishida! And Mr. Ishida if you're in. It's Sora. Guess what? I'm going to have a baby! Joe told me, and you know you can trust him. Give me a call, 'kay? I've got to go. When I told Tai he fainted! He's lying on the couch right now, and he's going to be crazy when he wakes up! Bye!"  
  
Matt laughed. "I've got to remember to tease Tai about that one!"  
  
"Don't you dare!" Mimi warned.  
  
Matt grinned. "If I know Tai, he won't mind. He's going to be too busy freaking about being a good father."  
  
Mimi, laughing, listened to the third beep.  
  
"Message 3."  
  
"Matt, Mimi- This is Joe..."  
  
Matt stiffened. Mimi's eyes widened.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you'd meet me for lunch tomorrow at that cafe we always meet in? I want you to meet my girlfriend Maria, she's just great. Please call me and tell me if you'll come. See you."  
  
Matt relaxed. "I think he's officially over you."  
  
Mimi smiled. "I'm glad."  
  
As Mimi strained to hear the next message, Matt silently thanked Joe. 'Thank you, Joe. You gave up so much just so Mimi could be happy, and in doing so you have made me the happiest man on Earth...or one of them.'  
  
"Message 4."  
  
"Hey Mimi! It's Kari. I'm real sorry I didn't get to call until this late, but T.K. and I are engaged! Isn't that great? Oh, and another thing. Izzy met Diana and the two are madly in love. Izzy's been screaming about her into our ears for a long time, so I'm just warning you...well, let's talk later, alright? Bye!"  
  
"Go Izzy!" Matt said.  
  
"Better call them back," Mimi murmured, trying to keep from laughing. "Are we going to have lunch with Joe tomorrow?" she asked, growing serious.  
  
Matt nodded. "I don't see why not."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Mimi went to call, Matt pulled a book off the bookshelf and took it to the couch. He opened it, the book a scrapbook of their history.  
  
First, there was a newspaper clipping of them thirteen years ago as they fought evil Digimon. Matt smiled, remembering their adventures.  
  
The next page held a clipping more recent, but still a year old. Matt grinned as he saw the picture, Mimi and a very wet younger version of himself hugging in an auditorium. He remembered how they had shared their first kiss, in public, before turning the page.  
  
Also a clipping, this time it announced their engagement. The photograph showed him holding her from behind, arms around her waist, with her snuggled up against him.  
  
The fourth one, his personal favorite, had a photo of them holding hands. "Famous Actor and Singer Unite" was the headline, telling of their marriage several months ago. Mimi was wearing a white wedding gown with pink lace. He was wearing a suit and looking very happy.  
  
All of the clippings had made the front page.  
  
The remaining pages were filled with pictures of them together and letters sent back and forth to each other.  
  
Matt sighed as he examined each one.  
  
Mimi came and sat down next to him. "Are you ever going to get tired of looking through that scrapbook?"  
  
"No."  
  
She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Soon she had fallen asleep.  
  
Matt lovingly brushed her hair back from her face before putting the scrapbook into the corner. Other than that, there were just two more precious things...  
  
He raised his eyes to the top of the bookshelf. The CD, Mimi's debut album, was carefully propped up. The words, 'To Matt with love from Mimi' shone on the cover.  
  
Next to the CD, Mimi's Grammy statue sat, looking down at the whole room.  
  
He held Mimi's hand and smiled. "I love you, Mimi Tachi...oops!" He cleared his throat gently and tried again. "I love you, Mimi Ishida."  
  
Satisfied, he fell asleep.  
  
Mimi smiled, having been awake the whole time. "And I love you, Yamato Ishida." She snuggled up to Matt and fell asleep for real.  
  
  
  
~FINISH, FOR REAL!!~  
  
  
  
So, what did you think? Izzy and Joe both fell in love, and everyone else is happy.  
  
Please E-Mail me at crescent87@hotmail.com and give me your criticism.   
  
My next fanfic is a romance between Sailor Moon's Amy and Zoicite (male!!), in a world without Sailor Senshi, though I doubt it'd be done anytime soon.  
  
Thanx a lot! Your comments meant a lot to me, and I dedicate this epilogue to those of you out there who gave me inspiration!  
  
  
  
~Venus163~ 


End file.
